


Into the Unknown

by Comet96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Magic, Romance, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: Ethel Rettop has had a hard life being the cousin of the Great Harry Potter. During the Hogwarts Battle, Ethel finds herself in the middle of three death eaters and tries to apparate away from danger. Something went wrong and she ended up in the home of Lord Elrond in a completely different world. A world she knew as 'The One About A Hobbit Thing and A Ring.'When the time comes, she eventually becomes part of the company of Thorin Oakensheild, a stubborn dwarf who happens to be taller than her and won't stop glaring at her and the magic she uses to protect him and his nephews.The only positive of going on his stupid adventure was Bilbo. At least this way she could ensure his safety.Oh, and those young princes weren't bad company either.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. I Wasn't Expecting That

**One of those stories I dreamt about and had to write - WARNING this will be updated whenever so please don't read if you can't be bothered to be patient and wait for an update.**

**Pease enjoy xx Sorry for any mistakes xx**

**Comet96 xx**

* * *

When Harry stepped out and presented himself to Snape, I had never been happier. When McGonagall ordered Filch to send the Slytherin’s to the Dungeons, I was thankful when Ginny grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from the retreating snakes.

She was adamant that I was going to fight at her side, no matter what happened.

Was I thankful now, with three Death Eaters trying to kill me? Would I rather be stuck in the dungeons or sent home with the younger students? The answer was no.

It’s not my place to be hiding away and cowering behind these brave wizard as they fought this war. I had to help every bit I could to stop Voldemort.

“Fie! Fie, run!” Ginny shouted, and I could see her from the corner of my eye trying to reach me.

She wouldn’t make it on time, I could already see the purple light mixed with green flashing towards me. Without a thought, I spun on my heel thankful to hear the familiar snapping of my apparition.

Although this time I felt funny. There was a fuzzy feeling brewing from inside of me and I could see a purple haze in front of my eyes, which was strange considering I never saw anything except my chosen destination when I apparated.

Within seconds I was on the floor with a thud and an ache to my bones. My muscles were throbbing, and I knew I’d be bruised in the morning. For the first time since I got my apparition license, I felt like I was going to throw up.

Fumbling for my wand, I cast a silent _Lumos_ and frowned at the sight in front of me. This wasn’t Rettop Manor. This wasn’t my home. Stumbling over the vines that had somehow wrapped themselves around me, I pulled myself to my feet and glanced around the beautiful gardens I seemed to find myself in.

I was in some kind of private gardens, with waterfalls and large beautiful trees and I had no idea where I was.

“Merlin’s beard,” I hissed, stepping out of the foliage and taking in the large, beautiful architecture in front of me. It felt like I knew this place, but I was certain I’d never been here before.

“Etheldreda, we’ve been waiting for you,” a smooth, silky voice spoke out interrupting me. My head snapped towards the voice and I had my wand pointed at the threat before I could think about it. “I’m not going to hurt you, Young Witch, I’m here to greet you.”

“Who are you? How did you know my name? Where am I?” Why did I seem so predictable? Asking questions anyone would ask.

“I’m Lord Elrond. You are in my home, Rivendell. I’ve come to greet you as a guest and welcome you into this world,” he said, opening his arms and gesturing to the building behind him.

Did he say Rivendell? As in the book Hermione got me to read? The one about a Hobbit thing and a ring?

As I glanced at this Lord Elrond, I noticed that he was starting to get blurry. Was he moving? Taking a step towards him to try and get a better look, I stumbled towards the floor as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

* * *

Waking up in strange places was something I wasn’t accustomed to. Nor was waking up and remembering I was in a fictional world. It was the most insane thing to happen to me. I’d rather take on the Death Eaters.

Glancing around the room – though could it really be called a room with the open archways leading outside to the balconies? – I spotted my wand on the table beside the bed. Next to my wand was a hand-sized purple beaded bag.

“Hermione’s,” I muttered remembering how she asked me to hold onto it while she tried to kill Voldemort’s snake.

Had she known this would happen to me?

“We have been waiting for you to wake,” a soft feminine voice said startling me. I glanced to the shadows where a beautiful, dark-haired woman walked forward. “My father has been very concerned.” As she drew closer, I realised that she wasn’t exactly a human, seeing as she didn’t come from the race of men. She was an elf if the pointed tips of her ears were anything to go by.

One could only assume that this was Lord Elrond’s daughter. What had Hermione called her?

“Agnes, no, umm, Arden?” I said, shifting into a sitting position as she drew closer. I could see the amusement on her face at my struggle.

“Arwen,” she supplied coming to a stop at the end of my bed. “My father tells me that you’ve been through a lot, but the Lady of Light wishes to speak to you.”

I had no clue who she was talking about but knew from the title given that she was important. Rising from the bed, I slowly slipped from under the covers, happy to see that I was still in my uniform, sans the shoes. Sliding my feet into my shoes, I grabbed my wand and the beaded bag before looking at Arwen.

“Umm, lead the way,” I said feeling unsure about what was to happen. I was still trying to understand how I got here.

“You do not need to fear us, Etheldreda, while here, you will always be under the protection of my father and therefore our people.”

At least it seemed I had friends in this world, even if I didn’t know them.

Allowing Arwen to lead the way, I was transfixed by our surroundings, trying to take everything in as we passed it. We came to a halt as we entered a library, one that Hermione would cry over. It would usually be something Ginny and I would laugh at. Thinking about them had me wondering how the battle went. Had anyone else died alongside Fred, Remus, and Tonks? Was Harry still alive?

“Your light is as bright as the stars,” a serene voice said interrupting my thoughts. looking to whom I assumed spoke, I was met by a remarkable elf, her silver hair reminding me of Fleur. “You miss your family.” I nodded, not bothered that she had read my mind. There had been so much of that recently in the last couple of months, it didn’t seem to matter now. “You have fought valiantly, my child, but now you no longer need to think about that life. Yours belongs here now, away from the horrors of your world but unfortunately with the horrors of this one.”

Well, that’s fantastic. Hadn’t Hermione mentioned something about doom and death when reading this book? So, I’d escaped one hellhole and turned up to another.

“Etheldreda, let me introduce you to Lady Galadriel, Lady of Lorien,” Elrond announced making his presence known. “Lady Galadriel was notified of your presence here in Middle Earth as I was. She has come so we can decide what shall be done with you.”

“Shall be done with me?” I questioned afraid that they were going to kill me because I ended up here. My fingers twitched against my wand ready to protect me if needed.

“No harm is to come to you, Child. It has already been arranged for you to stay here in Rivendell where Lord Elrond will teach you the ways of all the races of Middle Earth. Lady Arwen has insisted that she be your escort while you stay,” Lady Galadriel said her lips turning up into a smirk.

“But I’m not to stay here forever, am I?” I asked, feeling the but at the end of her statement.

“You have a destiny to follow in this life, Child, staying here for eternity will not allow fate to guide you down that path. You will be sent to live with the Shirefolk when that fate comes to pass.”

“What are Shirefolk?” I asked not remembering Hermione talking about them.

“Hobbits,” Lord Elrond replied resting his hand on my shoulder. “A friend, Belladonna Took will allow you to stay in her home when the time comes.”

If they insisted, but what if she was dead by then or she changed her mind? Where would they put me then?

Shaking my head slightly, I glanced up at Elrond not liking how tall he was. Was it an elf thing to be tall, or was I just remarkable short?

“It’s both, you are very short for a wizard, but elves are also very tall creatures,” Galadriel said a smile on her lips. “While in Rivendell, I believe it best that you carry on with your magic. I understand that you have not finished your schooling and believe that your beaded bag will assist you in your training.” I glanced at her grey eyes before looking down at the little bag. What did Hermione have in here?

“Come, let Arwen show you back to your room,” Elrond said, and I glanced up to look back at Galadriel only to find her gone. Where had she gone? How had she disappeared without me hearing?

With an unsure nod, I let Arwen lead me from the library.

* * *

**Thank you for reading x**


	2. Time After Time

**Just a little background chapter for Ethel,**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Comet96 xx**

* * *

The beauty of Rivendell never ceased to surprise me. I understood now why the elves here always seemed so calm.

 _Avis_ , I conjured laughing under my breath as Arwen jumped at the loud bang and smoke that came from my wand before she giggled at the little sky-blue birds that fluttered towards her.

Silent conjuring had been something I had mastered easily a few weeks after finding myself in Middle Earth. My magic here seemed stronger than back home. It seemed every spell I cast was done effortlessly and I could even manage most without the use of speaking. It was strange. I felt like a Mary Sue from one of Hermione's books. Oh my god, I was possibly turning into a Mary Sue and I knew that was bad.

The only thing I had trouble with was wandless magic. I could only do Accio without a wand and my attempts only had been miserable and disappointing. That wasn't a Mary Sue quality, not being able to do something. 

“Tell me more about your wizard family,” Arwen muttered, her attention captured by the birds fluttering before her. She was attempting to lure one into landing on her hand.

“Arwen, I’ve told you about my family before.” I found it fascinating how much Arwen seemed to enjoy my magic. I would have thought she would grow tired of it by now.

“You never speak about your parents or any other blood relatives, just the Weasley’s and how they adopted you much as we have,” she replied giving me a pointed look. It was true, I hadn’t told her anything about my blood family. “It has been twenty years, Ethel, you must know you can trust me.”

“Twenty years and I have not aged a day,” I spat the anger at this change still a fresh wound in my mind. I had everything taken from me and my mortality was taken too. Why did it seem like I was being punished by being here? “I’m sorry, Arwen.” I sighed. It wasn’t fair of me to take out my resentment on her. “I need not be bitter with you, sister, it is not your fault I ended up here.”

“Lady Galadriel says you are like the elves, immortal. Your light shines brighter than most, yet you are also nothing like the elves. In fact, I’m willing to bet you are the same height as a dwarf or a hobbit.”

I couldn’t help the laugh at her dig at my height. It was always something she went on about. She said it made her feel like a proper older sister because she was so much taller than me as well as older.

“I appreciate that you’re trying to comfort me, Arwen, but I’m still trying to understand why I’m here.”

“Tell me about your family. You have a strange name. I always wonder how you came to be Etheldreda Agnes Rettop.”

I couldn’t help but smile at her need to know my family. It had been years since I arrived here, yet it had been the same ever since and I wondered when she would give up and forget. It seemed that never was the answer.

“I was named after a great-grandmother or something. It was a family name on my father’s side, going back through his father’s mother. Agnes was a great-aunt whom I believe was very important to my father.” I stopped remembering what I had been told as a child. In wizarding families, it was tradition to pass along names such as it was family heirlooms. They were heirlooms in themselves. “I had an uncle and he had a wife and child. James was the elder brother of my father, Charles by two years. I never had the chance to meet him as we were all in hiding from Voldemort at the time and he died before my father had the chance to reunite with him.

“I’m told that his wife, Lily was a kind-hearted woman and my mother often said I reminded her of her. We both always found the good in people.” I looked away from Arwen’s face at the sadness that washed over her. I hated remembering what I could have had if Voldemort hadn’t existed. “When I was eleven, I was accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin. Not many like the witches or wizards in Slytherin, it is the house of many dark witches and wizards, Voldemort included. I also found out I had a cousin, Harry. The son of James and Lily.”

“Are you talking about Harry Potter?” Arwen asked, drawing my attention to her as she looked at me in surprise. I had told her many stories of Harry, along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

“The same Harry Potter, yes,” I told her, noting the confusion growing in her eyes. “Harry was a year older than me.” I continued, not waiting for her to reply. “He came to be more of a brother than a cousin, but my parents couldn’t gain custody over him no matter how hard they tried.”

“Why not? Surely, your parents had the right to him, seeing as your father is his uncle.” She was becoming passionate about it and I admired her greatly for it.

“Dumbledore made it clear that Harry needed to stay with Lily’s sister and her family. He was treated fairly bad at the Dursley’s but at least we were allowed to visit him. He spent two weeks of the summer between my first year and second year at ours enjoying himself. I was happy to know he could spend time with the Weasley’s as well.”

“You sound like you’re about to say something sorrowful,” Arwen said looking surprised as the birds disappeared.

“My parents died during my second year at Hogwarts. They were killed by Death Eaters claiming to do Voldemort’s bidding. They insisted they needed to end the Potter line which would help bring Voldemort back.”

“But you’re not a Potter, you’re a Rettop!” she exclaimed rising to her knees in anger. It was unusual to see such anger from an elf. They often hide their emotions well. It was also touching that Arwen was feeling the anger and pain I did.

“Rettop is Potter backwards. It was how my father protected us during the war. After Uncle James died, he didn’t want to change it back.”

“What happened after your parents died?”

“My godmother, Molly Weasley demanded I be taken into her care. Dumbledore and the Ministry agreed, giving her an allowance for caring for me, but the money didn’t matter to the Weasley’s. They took care of their own, no matter the cost.” How loyal and selfless the Weasley family were. It was one of the reasons I was proud to call them family. They only cared about the simple things in life. “It’s how Ginny and I grew to be so close. It didn’t matter that she was a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin, we were sisters and best friends.”

“You care deeply about the Weasley’s?” Was that longing in Arwen’s voice?

“Just as I care for you, Arwen, like Ginny you are my sister.”

“I always longed for a sister, yet I never thought it would be so until you ended up here,” she said smiling at me in gratitude.

“My past is a horrible one, but I have loved every member of my family whether they have my blood or not. Family is important and if I ever get the chance to have my own, I will always cherish them.” I had given up hope to see my family again, but I knew they would always stay in my heart.

“I agree,” Arwen muttered looking out into the distance in longing.

These gardens and the waterfalls were calming, and I could spend hours sat out here looking at the views. How many years had Rivendell been sat here in the mountains? How many more years would it remain so?

“I’m going to miss home when I’m gone,” I whispered knowing she’d be able to here me. I hated the thought of leaving Rivendell, it was my home now and I didn’t want to be taken from it.

“You will visit. You’re being sent away so you can follow your path, it’s not a punishment. You will return.” I could also hear the sadness in her voice. She wanted me to leave just as much as I wanted to be gone.

“You’ll write to me?” I asked, knowing she would. After training one of the crows of Rivendell to carry my letters, he had grown attached and often found himself perched in my room. It was one of the things I had been most grateful to Arwen for, she was insistent that she train Egil until he got it.

“Every week as long as Egil is waiting for me.”

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	3. We Are Family

**Ethel has made it to The Shire and is meeting her new family.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**Sorry for any mistakes xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

"You must be the wizard, Elrond was talking about," said a dark-haired woman as she opened the round door. I blinked at her startled by the roundness of her face and her shortness.

"I'm sorry," I muttered when I realised I was staring and it was rude. "Umm, yes, Lord Elrond sent me. I'm Ethel." I held out my hand for her to shake but pulled it away slightly, unsure if this species greeted people like that.

"Come in, lass," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house. Surprisingly, I seemed to fit well within the house and I frowned at the reminder of how small I was. Arwen would have to crouch in this hall. "I'm Belladonna Baggins, pleased to meet you."

"Baggins?" I was confused. Hadn't Elrond called her Took? "Lord Elrond called you Belladonna Took."

"I was a Took when I first met him. I've married my darling Bungo since then." She looked sad at the mention of her husband and could remember Arwen said he'd passed away two years ago. "Come along, you'll need to meet Bilbo and get settled."

I followed after the plump woman as she ushered me down the hall to a living area. A sad smile came to my lips as I was reminded of Mrs Weasley. Belladonna reminded me of her and I missed the motherly love Molly showered me in.

"Hello," a soft voice said as a man rose from his chair, tucking his pipe into his pocket. "My mother told me we'd be having a guest. I'm Bilbo Baggins." He dipped his head down in greeting and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his feet.

"Ethel Rettop." I could have changed my name to Potter, but it felt wrong. I didn't feel like I deserved that title. I also resented that side of my life having been sent here. What happened to Harry and the others? I'd never know and I hated that. They could all be dead and I didn't want that reminder.

"Mother says you are a wizard? Is it true?" He seemed like he didn't know whether he'd be comfortable with the idea but wouldn't say so for it being rude.

"I suppose I am," I muttered, taking in the room and the portraits that hung on the walls. I was grateful for the beautiful portrait of Arwen and I that was held within the purple beaded bag. "What has Lord Elrond told you of me?" I asked, looking between the pair.

"He mentioned that you weren't from around here and your magic is different from what we've seen before," Belladonna said, nodding her head slightly as she went over what she'd been told. "He wished we'd be able to educate you on our lives and that you needed to be here as your fate lied in Bag End."

"I've been told the same," I mumbled, frowning at this mention of fate. Were we truly meant to believe what the Lady of Light said? Was she just like Trelawney? "Where I come from we women are called witches, we control out magic with these." I pulled my wand out and showed them the delicately decorated and polished white wood. "We go to school at the age of eleven, where we learn about magic and how to control and advance in our skills. We learn there for seven years before choosing which path to take for our career and go through more training." It was easy to explain but I was annoyed that I'd missed out on my last year at Hogwarts and any future I would have wanted to make.

"Are all wands like yours? Bilbo asked, looking carefully over the wand in my fingers.

"No, each wand is unique just like the witch or wizard." I paused staring down at my wand in thought. "The man that made my wand told me I was destined for a great quest." I glanced back at Bilbo, seeing that he was looking at me curiously. "It's made of aspen, and according to Ollivander, they draw a strong-minded and determined owner, one to be attracted to quests and often accomplished duellists."

"And are you?" Bilbo asked and it was my turn to look at him in curiosity. "An accomplished duellist?"

"I'm not sure I'd call myself accomplished, Bilbo. I can hold my own, but my wand often has my back and warns me of danger."

"What do you mean?" He was back to his curious stage and I wondered if this was what Lord Elrond was talking about when he said Belladonna and her family were adventures. They had the urge to learn and explore things they didn't know.

"My wand core is rare in the eyes of Ollivander. He usually sticks to unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or phoenix feathers, but he'd been given some new cores one year and begun experimenting. It was the first time he used a Horned Serpent horn, but he had a feeling to mix it with this wood." I held up my wand, smiling as it glinted blue like sapphires in the light. "It hums when there's danger nearby. Which, in certain situations is perfect. It's saved my life on more than one occasion." It had been rather helpful during the Battle of Hogwarts. "It's 11 inches and slightly swishy and flexible." Noting the confusion on Bilbo's face I shrugged and tried to simplify it for him. "I don't know anything about wand making, Bilbo, but Ollivander said this wand was ideal for adapting and overcoming the unknown. He said it could be the wand of one who could gain exceptional power, but I doubt he knew what he was talking about." If he did, why did I end up here? Surely I was supposed to stay in my own world and fight?

"Come along, dear, I'll show you your room," Belladonna said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled at my words. She took me by the hand and dragged me through the halls and into a comfortable green room that reminded me of the Slytherin common room, but more homely.

* * *

"We weren't sure if you'd be joining us for dinner," Belladonna said as I hovered in the doorway of the dining room. "Come sit down, dear."

Bilbo was seated at the head of the table, digging into the fried fish that was plated before him. There was a plate to his left and a plate to his right. Belladonna was seated on his right which left the seat on his left open for me. Her name was too long and I cringed every time I said Belladonna in my head. I'm going to call her Bella from now on.

"How old are you?" Bilbo asked before looking ashamed of himself for asking. "I'm sorry."

"When did you arrive here?" Bella asked, giving Bilbo a pointed look as she poured some ale into our cups.

"I think Arwen said it was the year of 2908 when I arrived. I was sixteen then, so to answer your question Bilbo, I'm thirty-six."

"Oh, you are a baby," Bella said, giving me a small smile before turning to Bilbo. "Bilbo is thirty-eight so he will be your big brother."

"Big brother?" I asked, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Of course," Bella said as if it was obvious. "While you're our ward here, you must be part of the family. I will be your foster mother and Bilbo your foster brother." It was sweet or her and I had a feeling Lord Elrond had something to do with it. He knew how much I missed my Weasley family and the comfort of having a mother, even if it was a surrogate mother, gave me.

It was something I missed.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

The months passed and eventually, I was with the Baggins for a year. It felt as if I'd known them my whole life and wondered if that was why Lord Elrond had moved me to Bag End.

It seemed Bilbo took his role of elder brother to heart, scaring off any hobbits that had a problem with me being there. To be honest, if it wasn't for the lack of hair on my feet, I would have fit in well. I was the same height as many of the hobbits and was often told by the hobbit women that I could have been mistaken for a young hobbit woman.

It was nice, feeling part of a family and even being part of a community that looked out for each other.

It felt like home.

"What sort of spell is, Avada Kedavra?" Bilbo asked, flicking through my textbooks one evening. I glanced up, mildly startled to hear the words. It had been some time since I heard spells like that being said.

"It's the killing curse," I told gom, setting down the blanket I had been mending. "Not many wizards or witches use it unless they really mean to. Nothing can be brought back once that curse is cast."

I was reminded of Harry, and my heart twinged at the thought of my cousin.

"Is this what killed your parents?" Bilbo asked, remembering the story I told him of my parents.

"It's what ended their lives but they were tortured using the Cruciatus curse first."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bilbo. The war messed up a lot of families and the second war that followed was the same."

"You've lost a lot for someone so young," Bilbo muttered, a small frown on his face as he took my hand in his.

"I've also gained a lot, Bilbo. Arwen had become my sister and I have you as a brother."

"Aye, and a mother too," Bella said, coming into the room, holding out a green dress. "Come on, love, we've got to get you fitted for the party tomorrow."

I shared an alarmed look with Bilbo before climbing out of the chair and sighing in defeat as I followed Bella to her crafting room.

* * *

I couldn't remember who the party was for. I think it was someone from the Proudfoot family, Bilbo told me it was best to not mention the name to anyone for it would cause arguments.

"Again, again," a little voice called, grabbing onto my hand to gain my attention. At some point into the party, I had found myself pulled into a tent by the children and was entertaining them with a few spells.

"Avis," I chanted, smiling as the children danced around the tent trying to capture the birds as they flew above them

"Miss Fee, can you do the sparks?" Lavender asked, and I felt a twinge of pain as her brown eyes reminded me of one of my past friends.

"Of course," I whispered, flicking my wand so different coloured sparks filled the air above them like fireworks.

The four children stared up with wide eyes as they cooed over the sparks, their little hands trying to reach up for them

It was nice to be hidden away with the children and to show off my magic to them without a worry that I would have my wand snapped for exposing magic to young children. There were benefits to this world, such as the increase in my magical core, but there were also downfalls, such as the medieval era I found myself in.

"Is it true that Bilbo is going to Bree?" Eamon Proudfoot asked, his green eyes sparkling in wonder.

"It is, I'm travelling with him," I told the children, looking forward to the adventure to Bree. I was also looking forward to the visit I would be paying to Rivendell. After a few days in Bree with Bilbo, we would part ways. Him returning to The Shire and I would apparate to Rivendell to see Arwen and Lord Elrond.

"I want to be like you when I'm a lady!" Daisy shouted, her cheeks flushed with the thought of travelling.

"You can't!" Eamon exclaimed, looking put out at the thought of Daisy leaving The Shire. "You're not a wizard like Miss Fee."

"Will you fight trolls?" Bruno asked, the spark of adventure burning in his eyes. I knew that these children would only get their adventure from stories, they were no Took's that sought out adventure or be a Baggins' that had adventure fall into their lap.

Bilbo was destined for an adventure, one that I felt I was to join him on. It was perhaps why Lord Elrond had sent me here. I knew Bilbo wouldn't want to be part of this adventure and wondered when in our future it would come to us.

It was something we had to prepare for.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
